User blog:Hamengeri/May, the Spellthief
Blah blah. It's Hamengeri again, with another custom champion. This time it's NOT A FYRONE PROJECT CHAMPION. It's a spellthief - mage who utilizes powers of other mages. My old PC, as some (maybe two or three xd) of you know, crashed and I lost four incomplete champions, so this is an all-new design, enjoy! Concept Stats and General May, The Spellthief is a custom champion designed to fit in League of Legends. Lore, incomplete Born and raised in one of last human villages, by the Temple of Falcon on the Shurima Desert, May had felt ties with magic even before her mother gave birth to her. She admired older part of her family - they were the last generation that was taught the secrets of magic. After Great Disaster, Shurimians stopped practicing magic and started to fear it, so she knew magic only from stories of Elder and from uncountable drawings on walls of mysterious temples. When the lust of magic became so strong that she couldn't face it, she hid from other people, not wanting to hurt them accidentaly. The endless sands of Shurima and whisper of wind were her only companion. After whole day of wandering, in the night, when the full moon was shining, she arrived at The Falcon Temple itself. She tried to look for help on the walls, on the columns and on the ceilings. She tried to unravel the mysteries of scripts in the almost completely ruined Falcon Temple Library. She tried not to sleep, because she expected nioghtmares to come. After another day of fighting with her lust and torpor, she fainted and entered a long, long dream. Suprisingly, no nightmares tortured her. In her dream, she met one of Ancestors, who aided her and told her what to do and what not to do. Not sure if she was still upon a dream or awake, she was explained the ancient language and learned how to control her power. After just one full moon cycle, she could cast all the spells from her book and utilize any Magic Factor, but it was just mimicking and using tools. With no real formation, she couldn't really cast her own spells or release her true potential, her true power. Only the witches of Floating Pyramids could help her. Often mistaken with Harpies, these vile shapeshifters spent their lives in wealthy Floating Pyramid of Mikhra, the goddess of revenge and raillery. May called them from the ground, but when they noticed that she couldn't fly, the only reply May received was laugh. When she attempted to open her book, one of the Witches, Goloob, shapeshifted into a birdlike creature and stole her book. But May didn't need it anymore. She mimicked the Witch and joined the Sabbath, but because Witches had recognized a Spellthief in her, Goloob didn't transform back into human form. Once again, all witches laughes at May. She did a horrible mistake and tried to leave the birdlike form. Since then, she has useless residual wings, harpy legs and awful beak instead of her alluring lips and a great lust. Not a lust of power or getting beauty back. She has a lust of revenge. When Goloob joined the League, May had to do the same - this way she could meet her once more: she could avenge and she could mimic the transformation into human. Abilities . This effect stacks up to five times; stacks persist for 5 seconds and are refreshed upon applying new. Applying a spell on target with five stacks reduces cooldown of this spell by +1% per 50 ability power, but consumes all stacks. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} by applying fifth stack of External Powers, after fifth glimmer travels full circle around target, or by Acceptance Orb. |leveling = +10% of May's and +5% of target's ability power. |cooldown = 4 |range = 700 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | }} May starts charging, increasing range of Orb of Acceptace, but moving 20% slower and disabling basic attack and other abilities. Maximum range is achieved after four seconds, and after five seconds Orb of Acceptance is cancelled, going on cooldown and restoring half of its mana cost. |description2 = May releases stored power, firing a tuft of glimmers, that passes through all units and deals magic damage to enemies. Each ally passed increases damage of bolt by a greater value between a percentage of their ability power and a flat amount based on this skill's level. Halved for minions. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 12 |range = 700 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} |cooldown = |range = 600 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} |cooldown = 75 |range = 600 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | should be rwritten to function as follows: "Twitch damages all nearby enemies he has attacked in last six seconds, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus bonus damage for each one attack. Hitting enemy with Venom Cask counts as two attacks". Tooltip could stay the same. }} }} Category:Custom champions